


See You...

by FyreArcana



Series: Lin x Reader Extras [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreArcana/pseuds/FyreArcana
Summary: Extra "scenes" from the See You at the Station series.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Series: Lin x Reader Extras [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019710
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Not Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is from Part 1 of Hesitate.

After the workout you took a cold refreshing shower before wrapping a towel around you and headed to the lockers to change. It’s been a couple months since you’ve been working on the force, and to keep up your stamina. You’ve been the first to arrive at the station at the shift switch and sometimes spent the night. Rather answering calls than going back to a beat up apartment. Turning the small radio in your radio as you dry yourself then starts to bind your breast in place securing it. Slipping your boxer style briefs and slip on a tank, followed by putting on your pants, tucking your tank in then securing it with a belt. Your whole demeanor changes as you get dressed. Sitting down grabbing your shoe brush and dust off the boots before you start polishing them. Letting them dry first so you grab a brush and start on the mess of hair on your head and brush out the knots. Sort of brushing up a bit of your hair and part it to the side adding some pomade. Slipping on your boots you walk over to the locker door as you start buttoning it on, smoothing out whatever small wrinkles are on the pressed shirt. You had to make sure you would pass inspection before heading out to the beat. You become quiet, stern, and thoughtful as you prepare yourself mentally for the day ahead. You stop being "you" and become "officer y/n" turning off the radio and head out.

Not sure whether or not to tuck the shirt in or not so you leave untucked but then decide last minute to tuck it in before putting on the uniform jacket. Your transformation is complete once you put on the utility belt. Walking out to the break room as you start up the coffee machine then head out to your desk as you start to look at your stack of reports ready to be delivered for approval, dropping them off. Turn around heading back to the break room to pour yourself a cup of coffee “you’re here pretty early” a gruff voice calls out as you stifle a yawn “is it really early if I haven’t left?” you turn around as you hold the mug and look at Chief Beifong. Her brow rises “you stayed overnight?” receiving a nod offering her the mug. Lin eyes the mug then back at you “don’t worry I made sure to wash the mug and the coffee is fresh.” you give her a warm smile as she hesitantly takes it “thanks” she mutters. “No problem, Chief.” you turn around and pour yourself a cup for yourself “seems like the men just keep using this machine. Don’t they think to clean it” you let out a laugh.

“If this is some way to try to get on my good graces you’re mistaken” Lin flat out says and you look at her confused as you take a sip of coffee. Then slowly nod pursing your lips “Well that’s good to know, if I was doing that.” you smirk as bring the cup back up to your lips “except I wasn’t” you take a long sip. Lin closes her lips as she doesn’t know what to say then brings the mug up to her lips and takes a sip. You look at her and smirk again “I’m flattered you think that’s what I’m going”. 

Lin slightly spits out her coffee wiping her bottom lip as she looks at you “I’m sorry?”

“The whole good graces thing?” you grab a napkin and hand it to her before leaning on the counter “I just like to work.” you catch a glance at the clock as you take another big sip of the coffee, then look back at Lin “speaking of work. I should head to the briefing room” you dump the coffee from your mug in the sink and wash it quickly, setting it aside to dry. “have a nice morning, Chief” you touch her arm giving her a smile before walking out leaving Lin to watch you as you walk down the hall. Turning around and heading to her office closing the door behind her unsure yet of how she feels about you. _Maybe I should look into y/n’s file again._

Stepping foot into the briefing room, there was usually a daily digest of what had gone on in the last 24 hours regarding critical incidents, notifications from surrounding agencies, missing person reports, and added patrol requests. Once the rest of the officers started to fill in the room Lieutenant Li conducted the briefing, going over a fleshed out version of the digest plus any additional information needed. Once you were dismissed you and officer Song went to the parking lot and started the loadout inspecting the squadcar. “You know how to check the car right?” he looks at you receiving a nod “I know my way around a car, sir”. You popped the hood and started checking oil and fluids, while Song checked the radio, lights and sirens were in functional order. Once Song and you were done Song ensured everything was packed and loaded “alright so we got patrol duty over at Dragon flats borough“ 

“Understood”

The whole shift contained some nonsense calls and other serious ones. 

The both of you arrived on scene in front of an apartment complex answering a "domestic disturbance." call. A male and female arguing back and forth in hushed tones “what's going on” Song asks.   
"He took my bag." You stare for a moment, “Can you clarify some more ma’am?”   
"I was going to leave to work at the shop a couple blocks from here, and then he took my keys." she huffs out 

“Is that the bag or where is it now?.” you point at the bag on her side before looking at both of them. 

"Well, he gave it back." 

“Why did you call 911 to report this.” Song asked the young woman 

"Well...because he had my bag and wouldn't give them back." 

“911 is for emergencies.” he gruffs as he pinches the bridge of his nose 

“Other than that everything is okay?” you asked the woman and she nods “okay well when there is an actual emergency don’t be afraid to call the emergency line” you and Song dismiss yourselves and walk back to the car. 

You slam your head against the dashboard, “Now we have to write a complete police report on this nonsense, because….” Song groans as you turn your head to look at him to respond back “....Republic City law mandates that "domestic incidents," even lacking any semblance of violence, must be documented.” 

Song nods as you smirk, those late nights of reading up on the City laws have paid off. “Well you’re going to write up the report. You need the practice” He starts up the car and starts driving down the area you don’t even refuse “sure, why not.” you sigh defeatedly pulling out your log book to write out notes of what occurs in that incident. 

*

After the eight hours on patrol you and Song went back to the station to write up reports. You poured yourself another cup of coffee and got started writing the report starting with the little spat about the bag. You tilt your head side to side then stretch as you pop your back, taking a sip of your third cup of coffee. “You’re still here?” 

You don’t look up as you nod as you finish up your fourth report “yup” signing your name before looking up and meeting those light jade eyes. You set your pen down and stand up at attention before Lin gives you a nod “Song thinks you’re ready for you to go solo even though it’s been three months.”

“If my training officer thinks I’m ready then I will listen to his judgement” 

“Do you agree with officer Song?”

“I do”

There is a silence and you look down “should I return back to these reports, Chief?” 

“Have you eaten, officer?”

“I haven’t, chief”

“Go eat. I don’t want any rookie cops fainting on my watch” She sternly looks at you and you give a curt nod. 

“Sure, Chief”

You push your chair in putting on your jacket as you head out the station to the bar nearby. Walking to the counter as you get the waiter’s attention and order a rice bowl, roasted veggies and duck, and a broth. Some of the officers off duty are already there relieving the stress from their shifts “hey y/n. Are you finally off?” Lee asks as he raises his glass as the other officers cheer joining in. You ask the waiter if he can bring the food other to the booth and ask for a glass of water before turning your attention to the officers, “No, figured I’ll eat something or else I’ll pass out” you slide into the booth as Lee and Tu nudge you “you gotta slow down or you’re gonna burn out, rookie”

Your nose flares as you scoff pushing them off “I got it. I’m not new in law enforcement.” you gruff as the waitress gives you a glass of water and you thank her. 

“Where were you stationed before?” Lee asks and you take a drink of water “Zaofu”

“You left Zaofu for this dump?” one of the other rookie officers, a fire bender, asked and you looked at him as you purse your lips, “What’s wrong with the Republic?”

“I mean, it’s cool and all, but Zaofu is all metal right? At least that’s what I’ve heard”

“Yeah, it’s entirely made of metal. It’s where the metal clan resides.”

“How is it?” another asks and you notice all the officers are leaning in trying to get a gist of you as you clear your throat looking down away from the eyes. 

“It’s one of the safest cities in the world.” you mutter “so in other words”

“Boring” Tu gruffs and you nod while drinking another sip of water then notice your food coming your way. “Thank raava” you whisper under your breath as you thank the waitress and get to eating the food. 

“What made you come here?” Lee diverting back to you as you swallow a couple bites “I needed a change of pace. It was getting boring, work-wise” you take a couple bites of rice then sip some of the broth. 

“I get that.”

You nod “plus, I’ve visited before and loved it so I figured I’ll move here” you look at the officers as you munch on some of the veggies.

Halfway done with your food you ask the waitress if she could bring some Pau buns and a mixture of veggie and pork dumplings, and a tart pie all to go. 

“Damn, you hungry, rookie?” 

“No it’s for later” you respond back dryly as you get back to eating. 

“What do you think of the Chief?” Tu asks as you finish your broth and you shrug “she seems fine”. _Really fine_ “she really cares for the force, that’s for sure”

“What do you mean?” Lee asks and you turn your head to him “well she’s usually there just as early as I get there and she leaves late at night. She doesn’t have someone waiting for her at home?” you mutter as you munch on some of the remaining veggies as the officers glance at each other. You look at them and cock a brow at them “what? Did I say something wrong?”

“Oh nah, you’re good. We all have no clue. Chief’s private.”

You look around the group “how long have you guys worked with Chief Beifong?”

“3 years” Lee responded

“1” Tu looked at you and the rookie tugged on his collar “6 months”

“7” Teo, one of the older officers raised his glass and you get confused “okay, so between 6 months to 7 years and no one knows whether Chief has someone?”

“Well she did but that was like more than a decade ago” Teo takes a swig from his beer. 

“They chewed her ass up with how bad that break up was”

“They?” you looked at Teo as he scoffs “The paps”

“Oh, okay. I feel sort of weird talking about this now. Talking about the Chief’s private life.” your attention looks up as the waitress holds a take away bag for you and you nod excusing yourself from the officers. You pay for the meals and leave a tip as you wave the officer goodbye as you head back to the station. _Damn Chief Beifong’s break up was publicized in the newspaper?_

You hurried back to the station and rushed up the stairs as you headed back to the bullpen. 

“Took you long enough” Song glances at you as you smile sheepishly “sorry, the guys held me up, but I’m here now” 

“Well shift is almost up so just finish up and you can head out”

“yes, sir”

Song heads out towards the break room and you look over to the Chief's office and knock on the door frame “what is it?” she gruffs and you raise the bag “not sure if you had anything to eat. So I brought you something just in case”

“Don’t need it” she gruffs as she reads on reports and policies. You suck the air through your teeth. “Okay, sure no problem.” you look down on the bag as you stand up straight. “Sorry to bother you” you turn back around “what you get?” Lin asks as she looks up and you stop “uh...some dumplings, Pau buns, and a fruit tart” 

She raises a brow and you silently gulp “I’ll just set this down” you say quietly as you settle it on the corner of her desk. 

“Anyways, enjoy chief” you turn on your heels 

“thanks, officer y/n”

“Anytime, chief” you smile as you walk to your desk

After finishing the remaining reports your eyes burning with exhaustion you stand up and grab your jacket. Buttoning it up as you head out the station popping the collar as the cool breeze starts to pick up. Noticing your boot untied you kneel down to retie it when someone walks in front of you. Looking up to see who shadow is blocking your light from the lamp post and see Chief Beifong, “Chief” you look up at her still kneeling. 

She eyes you up and down “what are you doing?” 

You look down remembering you’re kneeled and you quickly stand up “I was just tying my boot back up. “What did you think I was doing?” you rubbed your hands together waving a car down before putting them in your pockets. 

“don’t know which is why I asked” she huffed as you tilted your head up “okay” you smirk looking down as the taxi cab pulls up “Goodnight, chief” walking up and opening the cab door.

“Goodnight, officer y/n”

“It’s after work. Just y/n, chief” you laugh softly as you hold onto the door as you look at her as she 

“y/n” 

“Better” you smile softly as you wave goodbye before getting in the car, closing the door and giving the driver the address to your apartment. Lin watched you leave as she walked to her car, she definitely needed to check your file. Once Lin got back to her apartment she made some tea and started enjoying the fruit tart you got her and a small smile appeared on her lips. She’s definitely had better, but it’s not bad. You’re not bad.


	2. Up Above The Roof Top l

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get invited to a holiday party after the take down of Amon.

**_A month after Lin get's her bending back_ **

Tugging on your collar as you finish buttoning your dress shirt and tucking it into your pants. Frowning and putting on a pout as you check yourself out in the mirror by the front door of your apartment. Pinching the bridge of your nose before shaking your head trying to keep on with the plans as you grab your keys and looking for the gift. Looking over the bottle of whiskey, the best of Ba Sing Se, as you walked down the streets of Republic City. You don’t know what possessed you to accept Song’s invitation to come to his dinner party.

**_Flashback_ **

_Walking back to the bullpen and take a seat at your desk when a voice calls out to you, “Hey y/n, just the officer I was looking for.”_

_Looking up and give the officer a friendly wave “Hey Song, just got back from my lunch break. Are we needed for patrol?” you start to stand up and when Song stops you._

_“No, no…well actually now that you mention it. We should be heading out to the beat, but actually I was looking for you to invite you to a party, Friday night.”_

_You stand up straighter as you’re taken by surprised. You’ve still considered as the rookie on the force, sure you and Song have been getting close since you’re his shadow. Six months in and you’re almost given the okay to start going solo soon. A slight blush on your cheeks as you look around before looking at the officer. “a party?” you rub the back of your neck as you start to get nervous. You aren’t really a fan of parties; you tend to evade those kinds of invitations. Always feeling overwhelmed by the amount of people in an enclosed space. The only way you’ll handle a party is if you’re working security._

_“yeah, you know a gathering of people. It involves food, drinks, some music.”_

_“I know what a party is, Song” you glare at him, causing the metalbender to chuckle at your scowl._

_“I just don’t really do…. parties,” you frown as you lean against the desk._

_“come on, y/n. It’ll be fun. It’s nothing crazy, just a dinner amongst friends”_

_“So I’m your friend now? When did that happen?” you smirk as you fold your arms._

_“well we can be if we hang outside of work. This is a good opportunity for you to get to know the guys outside of work.”_

_“I hang out….”_

_“lunch at the bar isn’t enough, y/n”_

_You huff as you look away “Fine” you finally relent to the officer._

_“Fine?”_

_“I’ll go…. To you party. It’s not like I got anything better to do.”_

_Song fist pumps to himself as you smirk a bit before dropping your arms “so patrol?”_

_“yeah yeah, let’s go” Song pushes off your desk as the both of you head out to the patrol car._

Why did Asami have to be gone for the weekend on some business trip with her father. “we’ll be back before you know it, y/n” Asami assured you as she packed her bag. You thought back as you were talking to Asami as you talked to her about prepping for this party. Asami also pushed you to attend since it’ll be good for you to get to know your coworkers and build a relationship with them. Morale and all that team building. You’re familiar with it as you had to do the same thing as a guard back in Zaofu.

Looking at the different address plates making sure you’re at the right street.

_A couple of more houses and I’ll arrive soon_.

You slide your hand in your jacket pocket to warm it up with the hot rock you have inside to keep your hands warm. It’s a trick you learned when you traveled around in the years of your youth. You could see your breath as you walked down the pavement then reached your destination. Gently knocking on the door before putting your hand back in your hand and keeping the bottle close to you. The door opens and Song welcomes you inside, “y/n! I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show.”

you scoff “I said I would come to your party didn’t I” pulling the bottle out from the inner pocket of your jacket you give it to Song “For you”

“Ah, you shouldn’t have” Song gruff out as he pulled the bottle out from the wrapping then does a low whistle “oh wow, this whiskey here-.”

“yeah, best stuff. Distilled in Ba Sing Se” you finished his comment as you watched him examine the label and bottle. “well make yourself at home. We were just about to start dinner.” You nod as you take the jacket off and Song takes it then hangs it on the coat rack by the door. Song escorts you to the dining room of his townhome. “Rookie made it!” Song exclaims as the rest of the officers and detectives cheered raising their choice of drink around the large table. One officer gave another a couple of yuans muttering trying to hide a smirk, “told you so”.

Your brow raised “you two betted whether I would arrive?”

The two officers winced a bit as their cheeks procured a light blush “no hard feelings, y/n. We just didn’t think you would show.”

“no, you’re right. I myself didn’t know if I would come” you gave them a soft smile to relax the men as you take a spot in the free chair.

Dinner was lively filled with animated chatter a bunch of stories of what happened out on the field. “Do you guys remember that time that y/n had to pull Keo out of that pond at the park?!” Song cackles as he wipes away a tear while the room roars in laughter. You had to stifle yours as you hid your embarrassment of suddenly being the center of attention. “Aw man, Keo was red in the face when he fell in. Good thing y/n had their cables at hand”

“I mean I don’t understand why Keo had the nerve to try standing on the edge of that bridge.” You muttered then let out a chuckle as the image of Keo trying to regain his balance. “I thought I had it” Keo groaned and sunk into his chair folding his arms trying to fight off his embarrassment from his redden cheeks.

After dinner, everyone dispersed from the dining room and started playing music and continuing on with the drinking. Going off in small groups as some talking about various topics, pro-bending games, work, how much stronger one is than the other. A couple of guys have decided to compete in a chugging contest of beer while you took a notice at a pipa hanging on Song’s wall in the living room. After interacting an hour you felt like you needed to breather and after eyeing the pipa for so long. Song lounged beside you and takes a sip of beer “just grab the ol’ thing. It still works”

You jumped by the sudden comment “what?”

“I’ve seen you eyeing that thing for half an hour. If you want to play it, go ahead. Play us something” he smirks as he takes another sip.

“oh, I’m not a player. I just like the instrument. How it sounds….”

Song gruffs as he shakes his head then shrugs “well you can still use it if you want. Fiddle it around.”

“Do you play?” you raise your brow as you take a sip of your whiskey.

“nah, it’s my wife’s.”

“speaking of the wife…. where is the lucky lady? She finally decided to leave your ass?”

“HA, as if, she’s out on a Girls Night Out herself. She didn’t want to in a house full of officers so she’s out enjoying the city.”

You smirk as you take another sip of your drink “She rather be out on the town that be in a house filled of cops who can keep her safe? Damn are you that annoying to her?” you chuckle as Song let’s out a laugh. “you wound me. I’m not that bad as a husband.”

“How long is the happy marriage?” you smile as you look down at your drink swirling the liquid around and watch the ice move around in the glass.

“It’s been 12 years now, give or take, but we’ve been together for 15.” He smiles as he thinks about his beloved. You look taken back surprised of the news “wow, well here is for another 15 more and then some” you smile as you raise your glass and give the officer a cheer.

“thanks, y/n” he smiles as he raises his beer bottle and takes a drink, finishing it. “Gonna get a refill. Want anything?” he starts to get up and you shake your head “Nah, I’m okay…. actually do you have a place I can go out for a smoke?” you look up at him.

Song nods and tilts his head over “yeah, over by the fire escape.”

“Cool, thanks. I think I’ll take up that offer on the pipa. I’ll treat it with care” you smile softly as you carefully lift the pipa from the wall.

“you better. Or it’s my head on a platter” he gives you a fair warning and you smile giving him salute. “aye aye, Chief”

“I’m no Chief and speaking of the Chief. Not surprised she didn’t come.” He mumbles as he started making way to the kitchen.

“you mean you invited the Chief?” you looked surprised as you followed him as you made way towards the fire escape beside the kitchen as you grab your jacket.

“yeah, I invite her whenever I plan these things. Sometimes she makes it, other times it’s just a quick appearance. Sometimes she doesn’t show.” He opens the fridge as he grabs another bottle of beer and offers you one and you shake your head. “I’m more of a liquor drinker myself”

“ah you like the hard stuff” he smirks as he waves for your glass and you hand it to him. “whiskey” you tell him what you were drinking. Song starts to pour you a double shot, “just fill it up”

This causes the officer to raise a brow “it’s liquor. Not juice officer”

You shrug “I’m not sure how long that smoke break is going to take. Gotta keep myself warm somehow” you smirk as you see the older officer’s lips curl up and shrugs “you know your limits. Hopefully I don’t find you frozen out there” he tops you off and closes the bottle before handing you back the glass.

“I’ve dealt with worse winters. Not I can’t handle” you smile as you raise your glass and Song does the same. Both of you taking a sip of your respected drinks, you wince slightly as you feel the burn hitting the back of your throat.

“shit, forgot about the ice. Here let me” Song starts to open up the freezer

“nah nah, don’t worry with the temperature outside it’ll be fine.” You assured him as he nods “Well enjoy the smoke break. If you need anything, holler” he walks away to play host to the rest of the party goers.

You laugh softly as you set the pipa carefully down and started to open the window. Crawling out onto the fire escape and get hit by the cold breeze. Rubbing your hands together you put on your coat and grab the pipa and make sure not to hit it against anything and the glass of whiskey. “can’t forget about you” you say quietly as you smirk then begin to close the window back down. Looking around then up and decide smoking up on the roof would be better than looking at a back alley. Making your way up the fire escape until you reached the top floor and noticed the ladder was locked up to prevent anyone to go up to the roof. Pouting your lips you smirk at the attempt and put the pipa on your back with the strap provided and started to climb over the cover.

**

Walking down the street as she popped up the collar of her coat to prevent the wind to hit her face. If there was anything the chief didn’t like was the cold, “I can’t believe I’m coming to make an appearance. I should’ve just stayed at the station or went home” Lin muttered. With the threat of Amon over, Lin allowed her men to have some fun in the winter holiday. The chief wasn’t really in the mood of partying, she isn’t the partying type. But she did like to make an appearance at their events to show support and she found that it helped boost morale in the bullpen. Lin had her hands deep in her pockets and was about to take them out to knock on the door of Song’s Brookstone townhouse when she heard the sound of feet on metal. Lin peered around the corner and noticed someone climbing up on the fire escape in a dark coat. It was hard to see who or what the person was doing, but curiosity got the best of her and she decided to tail this individual. _What the flameo are they doing?! Especially out in this freezing weather._ Lin raised her sleeve a bit and bended her cables out and scaled up the building as quiet as she can. Once she got to the roof she didn’t see the perp anymore. _There’s no way they just disappeared_

**

Sitting on top of the large dormer window setting the glass of whiskey down beside you then pull out your cigarette case and lighter. Putting one on your lips as you cup your lips as you start to light the cigarette then take a puff. Putting away the case and lighter back in your inner pocket as you lay down on the roof and watch the stars. You were enjoying the quiet moments when you hear metal clatter on the roofing titles nearby. The footsteps sounded like they were trying to be stealthy causing your ear to perk up as you slowly got up and peered over. Confusion plastered all over your face, rubbing your eyes thinking they were deceiving you _. Is that Lin?!_

**

 _Where did they go_? Lin muttered as she looked around carefully. Looking for any sudden movements, but everything was dead silent. The only noise coming from inside the house and the city noise.

**

A devious smirk appeared on your lips as it held on the cigarette and you bend a couple of pebbles out of the ceramic tiles and toss one at the Chief’s shoulder. Lin jumped looking over her shoulder at the sudden feeling of something hitting her shoulder but sees nothing. The pebble had hit her shoulder and then just fell over the ledge. Lin didn’t catch to see which direction it came from. You snickered quickly as you grabbed a second pebble and tossed it again, this time aiming for the back of her head. _I’m definitely going to get killed for this. Maybe being on the roof wasn’t the best choice. At least Song knows that you’re out here somewhere if you end up missing._

**

“Okay, I felt that. This isn’t funny” Lin called out as she preps herself in a fighting stance “Come out with your hands up and no funny business” Lin gruff out. She was getting tired of this already. That’s when she saw two hands coming out from top of the downer window “Don’t bend, Chief. I come in peace!” a voice is heard then their head pops out. It’s y/n. Lin almost loses her footing and her heart flutters by the sighting of you. Lin lowers her arms and huffs “y/n?! What the flameo are you doing up there? Get your ass down here!” she raises her voice as if reprimanding a child.

“Can’t do that, Chief” you responded. It causes Lin to drop her jaw.

“Why is that?” Lin folds her arms as she looks up at you.

“I’ll miss out on the awesome view” you smiled as they swing their legs over and sit on the edge. “are you cold or are you happy to see me?”

“what the flameo are you talking about, officer?” Lin huffs as she puts her hand on her hip

“well your cheeks are rosy. It’s a nice look, Chief” you smirked looking down at her. Lin looks away to hide her cheeks getting redder by the sudden comment. _Darn y/n for giving me this effect._

“So, Chief?” you lean forward putting your hands on the edge and let out a puff of smoke.

“So. What.” Lin spat and you let out a low chuckle causing Lin’s heart to spike.

“Care to join me or are you here to be alone as well?” you put the cigarette back onto your lips.

“is that what you’re doing?” Lin dropped her arms wondering why you would want to be alone. She watches you shrug before nodding.

“yeah, had enough of the partying. Needed a moment to collect myself,” you casually responded. “those officers in there are good, but after a while they can get annoying,” you laugh. _How much Lin loves to hear your laugh. Focus Lin._

“Those are my men you’re talking about” Lin gruffs as she folds her arms.

“woah” you raised your hands in the air in a surrender “down, Beifong. I meant no harm” you smirked as you looked at the Chief of Police. “Really, you should come up and join me up here.”

“why would I do that?” Lin pouts as she continues to look up at you.

“We can talk more comfortably. You could use the body heat. I’m sure you wouldn’t want the officers inside thinking you’re talking to yourself since you in view of the window.” You point down and notice how Lin’s eyes widen as she looks at the window and hadn’t thought about what people inside would think to see Lin in conversation to someone no in view. It would look like she was crazy on the roof talking to some invisible being.

Lin grumbles something putting her hands in a fists as she stomps her way up and sits beside you.

“don’t be grumpy. If anything I just saved your ass from embarrassment. Or further embarrassment if it’s me that you’re worried about” you nudge her with your shoulder and smile “here” you offer Lin your glass of whiskey.

“what’s this?”

“Whiskey”

Lin looks at you and reaches for the glass. Her fingers end up brushing against yours as she takes the glass, and the touch seems to cause a spark of static. “you happen to be a lighting bender, chief?” you whisper as Lin rolls her eyes “shut up” she mutters then takes a sip of the whiskey.

“Really, why are you out here in the damn cold” Lin looks at you as she takes another sip of the whiskey. Which has now cooled into the perfect temp and it goes down smooth.

“I’ve really said why. I needed time to myself” you looked over at Lin and noticed how her eyes illuminate with the light from the moon. Lin seemed to notice you looking at her and you looked back at the cigarette between your fingers and take a smoke.

“You rather be out here than inside?” Lin mutters as you let out a chuckle, shaking your head. “isn’t that what you’re doing?” you raised your brow as you smirked exhaling the smoke from your lips in the opposite direction.

“Me?!”

“Me?!” you playfully mock the chief “Yes you!” you let out a laugh “you rather freeze your fine ass off than go inside and mingle with your officers” you balance the cigarette on your lips as you laugh a bit. Lin is taken back by your comment. _Fine ass? Did they just say I have a fine ass._ To hide the blush forming back on her cheeks she decides to take another sip of the liquor.

“woah, Chief. You really trying to let loose?” you watch Lin take a large gulp of the whiskey. The glass now half empty. “Gotta keep myself warm some way.” She mutters and you tilt your head understanding. “right, I seem to remember now that you aren’t that fond to the cold.” You smile softly as you look down. “you could slip your hands in my pockets if you want”

“what?!” Lin yelps out before she hushes herself “I would do no such thing!” she hissed.

“My coat pockets, Chief. What were you thinking?!” you squint your eyes looking at the flustered Chief. “Nothing! What were you thinking?!”

_What was the Chief thinking?_


	3. Up Above The Roof Top ll

“you seem to be freezing and my _coat_ pockets are quite warm with the hot rocks I have in there.”

“Hot rocks?” Lin seems intrigued by the sudden detail

“yeah, a cool trick I learned while out on my travels” you smile “I would show you but, it’ll cool the rocks. It’s best to just leave them there to keep them nice and toasty. Keeps my hands warm during these cold times.” You reach for the glass and Lin passes it to you as you take a sip before handing it back to her.

“Matter fact here” you start to take the coat off when Lin stops you “what are you doing?” she looks at you as you return her gaze. “taking my coat off, Chief”

“Don’t take your coat off. You’ll get sick now”

“concerned for my wellbeing?” you smirk as you continue taking the coat off and pass it to the chief of police. “here, try the pockets. It’ll really warm you up.”

“put the coat back on, y/n. Seriously are you trying to die from pneumonia?” She hissed and you smile at how concerned she is for you.

“I’m filled with enough liquor and my lungs are filled with hot smoke. My body is naturally warm. This isn’t the worst cold I’ve had. I can take it. You though seem like you’re about to turn into an icicle.” You give her a soft smile as you carefully drape the coat around Lin. “plus, I wouldn’t be able to play this beauty with a coat one. Won’t give me the flexibility on the arms” you pull the pipa onto your lap and try tuning it by ear. “you play?” Lin surprised to see you with the instrument, and you smirk as you tuned half of the strings. “I might have dabbled into the musical arts while exploring the world” you smirk giving her a wink as you put out the cigarette. “what about you? you play any instruments?” you continue as Lin observes quietly as she tugs your coat tighter around her. “Piano, grandparents made me when I was young.”

“hmm, maybe we can play together one night” you smile as you finish and pluck the strings softly before slowly begin to finger pick the four-stringed instrument.

You start to play a slow ballad of a song starting it off instrumentally letting the music do the talking. While plucking the strings you look over at Lin as she watches you intently and you give her a soft smile. the corner of her lips rises up a bit before she looks away tugging on your coat. You finished a cycle before you decide to give your best at singing.

“Someday, when I'm awfully low. When the world is cold. I will feel a glow just thinking of you. And the way you look tonight” you let the last word fade out as you continue fingerpicking and glance over at Lin whose cheeks has turned a bright shade of pink _. It looks really cute on her. She should blush more often_.

Your inner thoughts cause you to smile as you look down and remember the following lyrics

“Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm. And your cheeks so soft. There is nothing for me but to love you. And the way you look tonight”

Lin’s breath hitches as she listens to you sing and play the pipa, with such gentleness and ease on the strings. _I didn’t know y/n could sing. I could listen to them sing. They’re serenading me on top of this roof top. Serenading. To me. Haven’t had that in a long while._

“Lovely, never, never change. Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it?.... Just the way you look tonight” you fade out the last word as you continued with the finger plucking until you finish the song in a soft strum. _Lin looks so beautiful under the moonlight; she is beautiful period._

Lin looks at you as there is a quiet settling between the two of you and there seems to be a gravitational pull. Both of you leaning in and just when both of your lips are to connect. Lin wakes up from her daze and pushes back, “I can’t” she says softly.

You blink noticing the close proximity “I’m sorry. This wasn’t my intention. It’s just a really nice song and I got ahead of myself,” You set the pipa down beside you carefully.

“This can’t happen…. Not again.”

_Not again? Lin’s referring to that kiss back at the southern compound. She doesn’t want to pursue anything further. I probably ruined my chances by giving into my emotions that night. I should’ve had more control and been there solely as her friend that night. Instead of having a heated kiss with her after consoling her that night._

“okay” you nod, and Lin quickly looks up at you surprised by how quick you agreed “you’re okay with it?”

“no, but if that’s what you want. Then who am I to stop you. I respect your wishes.” You folded your legs sitting in lotus position as you turn your body to face Lin. “I care about you, Lin. I’m here in whatever way you need” you give her a soft smile. Looking around you find the whiskey glass and take a sip “mmm, that really is good” you mutter as you sit back into your side of the window. Setting the glass down and lays down to look at the stars.

Lin watches as your put your arms behind your head and look up to observe the stars. She was going to get lost at the sight when you said something. “what?” she asked you to repeat what you said.

“I don’t regret it.” You continue looking up at the sky.

“regret what?”

“that kiss.” You plainly state not looking at the chief “I mean it was really bad timing. For that I apologize”

“you don’t need to apologize, y/n”

_God I love it when she calls my name._

Siting up some you look at the older woman “I do. I took advantage of the state you were in.”

“I initiated it” Lin rebutted, and you sigh “but I kept it going. Even though my feelings were pure the execution lacked….”

“I know” Lin interjected “you don’t have to explain or apologize.” Lin scooted closer to you as you watched her intently. “I just don’t want you to think I want to harm you in any way. That’s the last thing I want to do.” you talk in a whisper as you reach out and take her hand. Your thumbs softly brushing against her pulse point. Lin softly bites her lip as she looks down then looks away.

_How can I refuse them when they say things like that. I just said I can’t kiss them because I’m afraid to lose controls and now they think they were the ones who were to blame. They did nothing wrong. I want to kiss those lips. Dreamt of them since the first time. Craved them on some nights. Sleeping beside the younger officer had been the best sleep I’ve had. I couldn’t stop smiling to myself after the kiss._

Lin looks back and notices you rubbing your forearms as you take a sip from the whiskey glass. “You should have this back” Lin mutters as she takes your coat off. “No, no. I’m good” you wave off the chief “put. On. The. Coat. y/n” Lin mutters sternly and you glare back at her “I’m fine” you hissed.

You lay back down and fold your hands behind your head while Lin rolls her eyes, you look over at her and “you don’t have to stay with me you know.”

“what?” _Lin looks at you slightly stunned by the comment. Have I done something wrong? Does y/n not want me around anymore?_

“if you’re so cold. You should go inside and get yourself warmed up, Chief” you smirk as you look back at the stars.

“I have two coats you know. One of which you’re refusing to put on. Just watching you makes me cold.” The chief mutters angrily as you laugh softly “we could lay down together…. Share the warmth”

“I’m good” she grumbles, and you shrug “fine….” Putting your arms behind your head to prop it up before exhaling a deep breath “So what’s the craziest story you have, Lin?”

“I…. don’t really have any. Oh!... there was one time at a triad bust that left me in the hospital 3 days. After that I forced the staff to let me go back to work.” Lin mentions of the story and the crazy night it was. She got out with bruises and scuff marks after fighting the triple threats.

“that just seems like a normal Tuesday to me, Lin” you tease causing a glare from Lin “what’s yours then?” she rebuts, and you smirk. “scoot over here and I’ll tell you. I’m not going to be raising my voice for you to hear from over there. I don’t bite…. Unless it’s consented.” You smirked as you notice Lin tense up causing you to laugh softly.

Lin begrudgingly scooted over, and you chuckled a bit “you okay there, Beifong?” shifting a bit as you reached over into the inner pocket of your coat. “what are you doing?” Lin’s eyes widen and you stop your hand. “Just getting my case” you looked at her eyes as you pulled the case out and took out another cigarette offering the chief one.

Lin takes one “here, let me light it for you” you speak softly as you dig in your pants and pull out the lighter. She brings the cigarette up to her lips as you flick the lighter on and lean over slightly and light it. Once Lin takes a puff you light yours and both of you exhale the smoke.

“alright, craziest thing that happened to me.” you exhale as you look over at the city skyline. “that would have to be when I got chased by this sand shark out in Si Wong Desert.” You let out a soft chuckle then look back at Lin who looks at you.

“A sand shark?”

“yeah, that day was the scariest moment in my life but during the funniest times.” You laugh a bit more as you take another hit of the smoke. Lin follows suit and you turn your head to exhale “I loved my time at the sandbender commune, I spent a whole summer there. All I did was race on a sand-sailer,” you smiled as you reminisce of the times.

“you ever been sand-sailing?” you looked over at Lin as you turn laid down on your side propping your head up using your arm.

Lin shakes her head “no, all I know is Republic City.”

“there is nothing wrong with staying so what’s familiar. It’s in our blood or…. bending? Not really sure on the whole analogy. Long story short, earthbenders don’t like change. We like stability. I honestly don’t know where I got my sense of adventure, but I’m running off on a tangent.” You laugh nervously as you smoke “anyways, sand-sailing. The sails are agile, handle nimbly, and are wicked fast with minimal effort. I like to ride anything that can go fast. A car, boat, bike, I am a great driver. Plane, not so much, but there is room for improvement. Though I am no sandbender, it was exhilarating.” You smoke again then let out a laugh “it was until the sand shark popped out of the dunes and started chasing us!” you motioned how the shark came out the dune. “The three boats were trying to maneuver away. One boat got caught in a dune, the other got a tear in the sail. It was just my boat left and it took some ordering around to the sand benders on the sail. I wrapped a cable around a column of earth and made a roundabout going over the sand shark until we made it to safety. Once the coast was clear we went back to rescue the other sailors and went back to the commune. Everyone made it out alive with only a couple of broken ribs and sprained shoulders.” You finished the story as you take a final puff then put out the bud. 

“You were lucky to get out.” Lin comments and you smile as you exhale the smoke. “yeah, I was, but I like to say it required more skill.” You looked up at her meeting those pale green eyes. Turning away a shiver goes down your spine. Lin huffs “okay, you definitely need this” She begins to slide her arms out of your coat, and you stop her then drop your hand away “fine”. She hands you the coat and you drape it on you as a blanket. “alright, ask me something” you look at Lin as you settle down nestling and stealing quiet sniffs of Lin’s aroma on your coat.

“why did you really come to the Republic?” Lin finally asks and you look up raising a brow. “what brought on this?” you analyze Lin’s face as you wonder by the sudden ask. Lin suddenly felt braver to explain herself “I’ve looking at your file. Glowing recommendations. Captain’s guard. Just didn’t understand why you would want to leave a good post. Was it my sister? I know she can be an annoying brat” Lin quips and you let out a laugh.

*

This had to be the longest Lin has been alone with you since being in the South Pole. She thought it would be difficult to be able to be around you outside of work. You kept being the same after the kiss. You didn’t let it interfere at work and kept the professionalism. _I guess when y/n said she likes to keep her work and private life separate. They weren’t kidding._ Lin couldn’t stop but catch herself staring at the young officer while they were writing their reports. Or when they were focused in their workout session in the gym and Lin happened to walk by. She would steal a couple of glances at you and then mutter angrily for acting like this at her place of work. She didn’t think you would be here at the party. Assuming you hadn’t made any friends yet, but since you were shadowing Song she should’ve known he would be nice enough to pass along an invitation. She should’ve gone home to change into some warmer clothes. Lin thought it was going to be a short stop after work and just came in her metal uniform. It had some insulation for the winter weather, but the temperature was dropping by the hour. She is astonished at how you could be in just a long sleeve dress shirt. She hopes you have at least a long sleeve insulation shirt underneath. _Why do I care if they are layered properly?_

Lin had to admit that you looked rather well cleaned up and not in uniform. Though you filled out the uniform well too, she had a sneaking suspicion that you got your uniform tailored to fit your body better. _(Which you did, but you denied it to everyone and especially to Lin)_

Lin just watched as you kept talking on about how annoying Su is and she couldn’t help but smile and snicker at the fact that someone else also agrees. Her brat of a sister annoying someone else. She thought she heard wrong of your words, so she shook from her trance and asked you to clarify, “what?”

*

“your sister sent me to spy on you” you deadpanned looking at the chief of police. You watched as you saw Lin’s eyes widen in sure shock and a hint of anger and betrayal. Quickly you waved your hands and shook your head “I’m joking. Lin it was a joke” you said hurryingly as you reach for her hands to assure her. “that’s not funny” Lin huffed as she pushed your hands off of her and you quickly drop your hands inside the coat. “Sorry, you seemed distracted by something, so I figured I’ll say something” you muttered as look back at Lin. “Su didn’t send me here. Just to clarify”

“then why are you here?” Lin quipped and you bit your lip feeling like you messed up the nice evening.

“I…” you took a deep breath as your mind wonders what to say “just needed to get away from Zaofu. I heard plenty of good things about the RCPD. Su recommended it for me as well as my commander…”

“yeah, you left a good post, guard captain.”

“There’s more to life than a good job. Yeah the post was nice, but there were other factors, Chief” you sat up and looked away.

Lin suddenly looked over at you by the sudden change of tone and mention of her as chief. “you good?” Lin debated whether or not to reach out and put a hand on your shoulder when you moved. Scooting back a sit and gave her a nod “yeah, I’m good. Sorry just… I came to the city for a new change of pace. Zaofu is boring, crime wise. It’s one of the safest city-states in the world” you smirked as you looked over at Lin.

“yeah, right. Safe, please” Lin rolled her eyes, though she did have thoughts of what was that sudden shift by you. It was best not to push; she’s come to know that you wouldn’t say anything unless you were ready. If you didn’t want to talk about any particular topic you had reason.

“what do you want for the new year, Lin?” you suddenly asked as you pulled you knees up as you looked forward and admired the shimmering lights of the buildings.

“I’m perfectly content with what I have” she responded, and you stifle a laugh “come on, Lin there has to be something you want” you turned your head to look at Lin as you rested your chin on your knees, giving her a smile.

_You_

_No, stop it Beifong. You can’t._

“What about you?” Lin tries turning the tables on you and putting you on the hot spot. She notices you glaring at her but smirks and looks back at the empty streets thinking of their response. “hmm, what do I want” you tapped on your chin going in deep in thought “It’s pretty cheesy and sappy though” you wince as you rub the back of your neck.

“come out with it, then” Lin grabbed the glass and took a large swig of the whiskey then passes you the glass to finish it “need some liquid courage, officer?” she gave you a playful smirk suddenly loosening up. You eyed her before taking the glass and drink the rest of the alcohol then look inside the glass

“what I want more than anything is…. happiness, for you.” you finally set the glass aside and look at Lin.

Lin’s breath quickly hitches “me?

“well…yeah. You’ve had a rough year and if there is anything I want is for the upcoming year to be somewhat better or you to be happier than this year.”

Lin stays quiet as she listened to your reason and she couldn’t help but slightly bite on her bottom lip slightly.

“everyone else matters too, but I care about you, Lin. More than you know.” You say softly as you exhale deeply giving her a slight smile before rubbing your legs “alright, how about we head inside and warm ourselves up?” you smile more as you start to put your legs down and begin to scoot up.

*

_This is it Lin are you just going to let them leave. Y/n just said they care about you more than you know. Oh crap they’re moving. Stop them._

“Wait” Lin blurted out and you stopped right when you were about to hop down the downer window. Looking over at the chief and raised a brow “yeah, you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Lin’s cheeks blushed a bit as she tried to gather her thoughts. “I just realized I didn’t tell you what I wanted….”

“Oh right, I’m sorry.” You scooted back beside Lin a little close than anticipated but you adjusted and scoot back some. “so what do you want for the new year?” you smiled warmly.

_Crap! What the fuck am I supposed to say?_

You notice the inner turmoil going on in Lin’s eyes you find it cute and put your hand on her arm. “Lin, it’s okay if you have nothing to say. No worries. Now come on you must be freezing.” You softly stroke her arm before removing it and start scooting away “come on, before you turn into a popsicle”

_You don’t want to go inside_

“I don’t want to go inside” Lin blurted out repeating her inner thoughts and her cheeks blush.

_Crap I need to stop drinking._

“You want to stay up here?”

Lin just nods and you purse your lips “okay, but I should return this pipa. Cold weather is bad for the instrument. It was irresponsible of me to bring it outside the cold can damage the finish by causing cracks” you mumble as you grab the pipa and the glass.

“I’ll be back” you looked around then took your coat off

“what the flameo are you doing?!” Lin calls out and you smirk “it’s just a certify check for me to come back.” You suddenly leaned forward and gave Lin a kiss on the cheek causing her cheeks to be flushed.

“I’ll be back” you whispered as you hopped down the roof of the downer window with the pipa and glass. Putting the pipa on your back as you slide the glass in your pocket and jump over the gate of the ladder then slide down. Heading down to the window and you slide open the window. Sliding the pipa first and then slid in after setting the glass on the counter, then set the pipa carefully on the nearby table and climbed back out before anyone can catch you. 

Quickly climbing back up the ladder and jump over the gate. Rubbing your hands from the freezing metal and walk over to where you left Lin. She was about to swing when you put your hands up “It’s just me, Lin” you breathe out and Lin lowered her hands. “Just you” she muttered as you settled beside her.

“Just me” you whisper to her as you give her a smile as she passes you your coat back and you settle it on your lap. “How about we just enjoy each other’s company and look up at the stars.” You laid down and tilted your head at Lin for her to come over.

She reluctantly laid down and huffed “what are we looking for?”

“anything you want” you smiled as you stargaze. Lin looked over at you and watched as your eyes brighten by the sight.

Lin shivered but not by the cold. Maybe a little, but mostly by how Lin feels when she’s close to you. She keeps wondering why you have an effect on her.

You noticed Lin shiver and you put your arm over and pulled her close “You cold?”

“I….” Lin stammers unsure of what to say “here” you said nonchalantly as you moved some of your coat to cover Lin like a blanket for the both of you. Lin had adjusted and settled laying her head down on your shoulder. You exhaled contently as you checked out the stars “I could do this all night” you muttered.

“being out in the cold? Seems like a death sentence” Lin spat out as she huddled close and you grinned “no…. watch the stars.”

“do you even know what you’re looking at? It’s a bunch of balls of gas” Lin rolled her eyes and her lips pouted as you continued on gazing.

“that’s true, but there is something fascinating about those balls of gas emitting light. Especially when they form constellations and shooting stars.” You drew your finger to draw a line a star would fall and look at Lin who doesn’t seem to get the gist.

“okay, look…” you use your finger and indicate the constellation you found “so I’ve been reading about constellations. Specifically on Greek astronomer Claudius Ptolemy. This constellation…is Taurus. It’s a large one in the northern sky. Its name means “Bull” in Latin and the figure we followed with my finger is a bull’s head.”

You explained and Lin still looks at the sky trying to find what the bloody bull head you’re talking about and you try stifling a laugh. Watching as her brows furrow and nose scrunches up as she tries to see what you’re talking about. “want me to show it to you again?”

“I don’t think it would work. All I see are dots”

“try connecting the dots with an imaginary line. Let’s try with your finger, it might help.” You reach for her hand, putting your hand over hers and used her finger as a pointer and started drawing out the constellation of Taurus slowly at each point. Once you reached the final star you turned to look at Lin “did you see it now?” you talked slowly your eyes fluttering a bit before staring right at Lin. Your cheeks blushing a bit by the close proximity “Sort of. It’s hard to tell” Lin finally responds, and you scoot back some giving her a gently smile “it’s okay. It takes time.”

“what’s so special about this Taurus?”

“Apparently in Greek mythology it’s associated with a god named Zeus, who transformed himself into a bull to get close to Europa and abduct her. Well, at least that’s the short story. I was born on the year of the Rooster.”

“Are you into the whole zodiac and astrology?”

“It was a fun thing to look into while out traveling. I find there are some truth in the stars, but I don’t let it dictate my life or personality for that matter. I can be funny or caring without an astrologist telling me I am.” You smile as you break your gaze away from the stars and look down at those green eyes.

“I’m glad I’m sharing this with you. Sometimes I like to be alone, but it’s nice to be with someone…. Especially someone you can tolerate to be around” you quip and let out a small laugh as Lin’s lips curl up. You reach over and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear before looking back up.

Lin looked at you and could’ve kissed you right there, but after the whole “not again” comment. It felt a bit of a back track. Lin could agree that this was better than whatever was happening in Song’s party. She was content with just being here with you, only you. As much as she didn’t want to admit she liked being around you and taking in your warmth.

“Woah I wouldn’t think we would be able to catch one with the light pollution, but make a wish, Lin” you exclaimed as you pointed out a shooting star.

You smiled and closed your eyes for a second before opening them again “did you make a wish?”

“yeah…”

Lin wished she’ll have more moments like this. Private moments with you. Little did she know that you wished for the same thing.

_I hope Lin can allow me more moments like this. Just her and I. I’ll be happy to just be her friend as long as I’m in her life. Even though having her head on my shoulder is a nice feeling._

both of you share a glance before looking back up and enjoying each other's warmth


End file.
